The Research Conference on Cognition and Behavior in Down Syndrome will be held in the United States under the auspices of the National Down Syndrome Society (New York, NY) and the Down Syndrome Research Foundation (Vancouver, BC). The conference will be convened under the direction of the NDSS and DSRF Science Advisory Boards, in collaboration with a conference organizing committee. [unreadable] [unreadable] The meeting will review and document the current status of research on cognitive function and behavior in Down syndrome, including an overview of current neuroscientific research and the use of mouse models. It will also review current knowledge about applying research findings to early stimulation and education programs that aim to optimize the functioning and status of individuals with Down syndrome. Finally, it will explore the directions that future research on this genetic condition should take. [unreadable] [unreadable] Plenary sessions will focus on the link between Down syndrome-specific and non-Down syndrome-specific research, the state of the art in research on cognition and behavior, motor skill development, functional MRI imaging, and dementia and memory across the lifespan. [unreadable] [unreadable] Paper presentations and working groups will address the current status of research in the areas of imaging, sleep and memory, mental health, mouse models, speech and language and positive behavioral support. Research priorities and potential areas of collaboration in these key areas will be determined by working groups and shared with the entire audience. [unreadable] [unreadable] There will also be a poster session for scientists to present work on specific related topics, as well as on more broad-based Down syndrome research. The conference will provide several opportunities for participants to interact with colleagues, synthesize and share knowledge, develop new collaborations and generate ideas about practical applications. The ultimate goal is for this conference to facilitate progress in research and practice on cognition and behavior in Down syndrome. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]